My Reaction to Breaking Dawn
by xtina-chan
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* So, these are my thoughts, reactions, and views on Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. I really hate how everyone is talking negatively about this book. It's horrible. I love it, do you?


So, here's my thoughts and what I love about Breaking Dawn. If you're not ready for a long read, don't bother. lol. I'm being very thorough. I may even have to add things later on :)

First off, for those of you who've read my fanfic: 'Will There Be A Happy Ending?' I don't know about you, but can you say similarities? Edward makes her breakfast, not just the pregnancy, but the sped up rate of it too? lol. I just thought that that was really funny. Me and my best friend Rachel were reading it, and she got ahead of me reading, so I didn't know what happened, and she just starts staring at me. I was like 'what?' She was like 'You are a psychic.' lol. Love her.

I was very afraid that something would happen in the book that I was going to do, but luckily nothing too drastic that I'll have to totally come up with something new. Of course my tale of Jake imprinting on Leah didn't happen, but seriously, until you knew it was Reneesme, you thought the book was heading toward Leah too right?

No more talking about the imprinting.. we'll do that later.

I love Stephenie Meyer's playlist for the book. Especially that last song, but I thought classical music was the best to listen to while reading. If you go on youtube, you know how many songs people think would be good for Bella's lullaby. I found two that are absolutely extraordinary. They really blew my mind away. Since won't let me put the links, I'll tell you what to search for. Let me know what you think :)

1: Yiruma : River Flows In You

2: Ludovico Einaudi : I Giorni

Also, just to quickly add why I put this up. I really hate the all the negative things people are saying about this book. Somebody even said they wanted to burn it. Seriously? It's a book, Stephenie Meyer's book, and these are her characters. This is her rightful ending to the series. You might not like some of the things that happen, but so what? You don't always agree with every action a character takes, but that's what draws you in. That's what makes you love and hate the characters. Leave it alone. We got to take such an in depth look at their culture, they got their happy ending, I know that I got closure, so lighten up. Enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - -

Part 1 Bella:

I loved it. She was very in character, and funny. Everyone's characters were done superbly as well. The wedding was adorable. Jake showing up was a little surprise. I felt so bad at how upset he was, but he still loved her so much he needed to at least see her and wish her well. He would never want to upset her that badly. Him getting so upset over the honeymoon was a little funny, but really scary. I love Jake I don't want him to hurt anyone, or try to and get hurt himself.

A lot of people don't like him, but I don't see why not. I am in agreement that Jake is not meant for Bella. I am an Edward/Bella fan all the way, but he is a really good guy. He's totally dreamy, would do anything Bella, even if that meant let her be happy with someone else. I know he's not exactly non-resistant about it, he tries his hardest to win her, but you would too if the love of your life was slipping away. He might be a sarcastic pain in the ass, but he's funny :)

The honeymoon was awesome. That first night, with Bella being so nervous, but determined was so cute. They love each other so much, and I don't know how anyone can't see that? He is so scared he'll hurt her, but she is so sure of him, that he's willing to try, and everything works out amazingly. Until, he notices the bruises of course. I feel so bad that Edward is so distraught over hurting her, and I love that Bella wishes just right then he could read her mind. I do too, because he would have been blown away. Listening to her thoughts on that night, and her love for Edward, and desire to make him not be sad.. it's crazy good. The pillow part of so freaking funny. I erupted into giggles so many times reading this book, and that part was no exception.

The little hints Meyer gives you about Bella's pregnancy: the sleeping, eating a lot, especially a lot of eggs . . . very good hints. I always thought it would be really nifty if she got pregnant, not that I thought she would actually, but it was a nice surprise to see it happen. A lot of people say that Bella sounds OOC when this starts happening, and through the rest of the book, but I don't see that either. Bella realizes she's going to be mom, and on top of that she's preparing to become immortal, and leave all her loved ones behind . . . those are gigantic adult decisions. She's thinking a lot more mature, and growing up. Get over it. She loves Edward and loves the fact that they made this little life together. Of course, she wants to protect it right away. I love how she calls Rosalie to help. Very awesome.

I hated that it ended there. I was very angry when I saw Jake's part up. But, I changed my mind quickly. Here we go.

Part 2 Jacob:

First off, the preface is hilarious, and a very Jacob thing to say. Love it. Secondly, I was wondering why Meyer didn't put a table of contents in his part, but maybe she just wanted us to be surprised, because his are so funny. Like: 'You know things are bad when you feel guilty for being rude to vampires.' So priceless.

Jake punching Paul in the nose so nonchalantly was great. Anyone else think Quil and Claire are adorable? I love when they're on the beach and she's throwing rocks at his head. lol. Jake jumping up to go kill the Cullens was dumb. I understand that he feels he needs to, but I don't want any of the characters getting hurt. That scene when Edward pulls Jake outside to chat was so gut-wrenchingly sad. Edward's desperation kills me, and not only me, but Jacob too, so you know it was amazing writing. lol. I always love the Bella, Jake, Edward interactions. Their banter is so funny.

The 'Oh My God' moment was when they wolves find out about the baby, and plan to attack the Cullens and kill them all, including Bella. Jake and Seth didn't want to go so bad, it made me so upset. Jake realizing his alpha status and leaving was so badass, and so unselfish and good guy of him, I don't know how you can't like him. (I know I've already said it, but oh well.)

Leah and Seth following along was great. I love Seth, and so do the Cullens which is awesome. He is just so comfortable there :) I don't like Leah much, because I think she should get over it and join the vampire fun to, but I get her, and I totally thought her and Jake getting close meant romance eventually, apparently not, but that's okay. Jake getting close to the Cullens was awesome! I love how he ends up thinking of Carlisle, Renee, Alice, (hey shortie), and even Edward as friends, and then family :) It brings me smiles.

The blonde jokes rule. Jake hitting Rosalie with that bowl was possibly the funniest thing ever! His slow progression into the family is sweet. I really like the way he and Alice interact. His desperation to save Bella pulls at your heartstrings. I feel so bad that the baby hurts her so much, but she's a trooper, she won't even complain. The vomiting up blood thing straight through the delivery was crazily graphic and gross, but awesome. I teared up when Jake thought she was gone.

I don't care wether you like the fact that he imprints with Nessie, but you have to admit that if nothing else, that the way it is described when it happens is very well done. You have to love getting that kind of point of view :) Then he hears a changing heart . . . .SQUEE

The only part that was horrible was when we found out that Jake told Charlie. I was like O . . . M . . . G . . . !! lol. Seriously . . how could he be so stupid? But then, we found out that he really only told him about his wolf part, and put him on a need to know basis. I can not even imagine his reaction to seeing Jake transform. That part about stripping down in front of Charlie to show him was priceless. Oh, the facial expression :) Jake really helped Bella out that way, because at least she still gets to see Charlie right? And she was so sad about that too . . . now it's not really a problem. Ah . . . love it.

Part 3 Bella:

Oh My God!! This was spectacular. There was such amazing detail in the beginning of this. The amount of pain she is going through gives me chills. When she says: _'James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now a hundred times. A hundred snaps, and be grateful. The baby, kicking my ribs apart, breaking her way through me piece by piece. That was nothing. That was floating in a poll of cool water. I'd take that a thousand times. Take it and be grateful._' That is just one example of Meyer's brilliance. Her unyielding determination to be strong and stay quiet, because she did not want to cause Edward anymore heartache, was so moving. Plus, seeing her POV on what first was happening vs. Jake's was really neat. Sad, but beautiful.

You want to talk about great writing, and amazing detail?? When Bella wakes up . . . -faints- lol. Finally being able so see exactly how being a vampire changing you is amazing. The clarity of sight blew me away, her reflexes are kick ass, her thoughts and take on everything... it's madness. Also, Bella being able to be in control of herself, and not be an out of control newborn is once again very kick ass. I mean, she is kick ass. Getting to see her hunt was awesome. I love how she just stops and runs away from the scent of human blood. Talk about willpower. Edward finds her amazing, she finds him amazing, and I find this book amazing thus far so all is well.

I understand everyone's reluctance to let Bella be near Reneesme, but that doesn't mean I like it. She is her daughter after all. Reneesme is so adorable and awesome! The rate at which she grows and understands is mind boggling. I love that momma is her first word. Even though, the worry about Bella's control, and she worries about not spending enough time with her, Nessie loves her very much. Super human vampire baby with a power is so cool. I love how they explain it as Bella's opposite ability :) This book really does explain so much :)

So, Jake imprinting on baby Nessie is nuts huh? At first I was like no way . . . that's insane. But, it ended up really growing on me. This way Bella and Jake can always be in each others live, as a family, like they wanted. I guess the fact that he was once in love with her mom makes it weird, but not so much to them. Once he saw her, his love for Bella like that was erased, he just loves her as a best friend, like he should. And Bella is completely in love with Edward, no doubts anymore, so why the hell not? Even Edward ends up not minding. . . almost :) So, I'm okay with it too. (At least we know Jake's not a perv when he finds out about the accelerated growth. . . lol) Between seeing Quil with baby Claire, and Jake with baby Nessie, you really get a good insight on the wolves imprinting thing. Yay! Bella's reaction to finding out though is another one of the FUNNIEST things ever! I laughed for a long time. I love vampire Bella. She is still so typical Bella at heart. Worrying about everyone else, her clumsiness . . . :) She is freaking hysterical too. "_You nicknamed my daugher after the Loch Ness Monster?"_

I HATED when Alice left! I knew she would have a good reason for leaving though, she loves her family too much to do that without good cause. Meeting the other covens was very interesting. You got to see how they all interacted with each other, and how strong their ties to Cullens are. Mostly, they would all fight to protect them, even though things were not looking so good. Stupid Volturi. . .they're pansies anyways! The wolves deciding to help out was exciting too. So was Bella's shielding power. That was extraordinary to read about. When they're all in the field, and she is diligently protecting the lot of them from the Volturi . . . that is hardcore amazing. (I can't help it if I repeat adjectives by the way. Amazing, brilliant, crazy, lol. It's everything rolled up into one.)

The part when Bella give Nessie to Jake to keep safe, and they're all saying goodbye . . no joke . . . I cried so bad at that. Jake saying goodbye to Bella, Nessie telling her I love you, Edward calling Jake his brother. . . sniffles But, Bella's thirst for a fight is great. She's not just standing around helpless and scared. . . she like let's go. I'd like to see you try :)

Honestly, the way the Volturi walked away, even though it made sense, because the Volturi are pansies, and know when they won't be able to win,but I thought that that was bit abrupt. I really wanted a fight to happen. Not anyone to die, although Irina's was a little satisfying. There was just so much build and suspense, and then nothing. No fight. That might be good thing though, because she could leave that as an option to explore later :) -wishes-

Another SQUEE moment was at the very end. Bella is finally (by choice) able let Edward see into her mind by lifting the shield off of her. He gets to sees some cute moments and thoughts from Bella's mind :) Like the honeymoon . . . I loved it. That was a very nice fluff moment for them (there so were NOT enough of those. lol. There is always room for more.)

- - - - - - - - -

Sure, I thought that some things could've been done better. I think that Edward and Bella could use a lot more fluffy moments. I mean, after some of the stuff said in Eclipse, we could've gotten a little bit more. Plus I thought that there wasn't really any daddy and daughter moments. So, it's a little disappointing. Even though there are some things like that, I really do think this book is amazing. I've only listed some of the reasons why, and look how long a list I got. Lol.

I LOVE IT! She has once again, proven how talented a writer she is. This really was not the direction I saw her taking it, but that was a good thing. I was constantly being surprised, sad, overjoyed, it was phenomenal. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what to think immediately afterwards, but sitting on, and revisiting everything that happened . . . it was great. For the umpteenth time . . . I loved it!

Enough about me. LOL. What did you think? (And what do you think about what I think? lol.)

Thank you Stephenie Meyer. You are a true ninja of literature.


End file.
